My True First Love? Is you!
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1 : Elf Memories

_Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dan seluruh Pemain yang mau membagi waktunya untuk muncul di sini_

_Rating : PG_

_Gengre : Antara Yaoi dan Straight_

_Summary : Apakah ada hal yang bernama "cinta sejati" dan "cinta semu"?. Aku mencintai seseorang dan ku yakinin dialah orang yang ku cinta. Namun, hatiku berkata lain saat bertemu dengannya._

_Disclaimer : Super Junior Member's adalah milik seluruh Elf. Dan aku adalah salah satunya._

_Warning : Ini adalah secuel dari fic "Please reset the time! Again!". Karena ini adalah secuel-nya jadi jangan kaget bila jalan ceritanya begitu rancu!  
_

_Music : All My Heart – Super Junior_

_Mood : Merenung_

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

_Author by baby kyumin  
_

_Illustration story by Snow L_

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

**_Indonesia, Tahun 20XX_**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Seperti biasa. Hari ini cuaca begitu panas terik menyengat. Aku hanya diam duduk di teras belakang rumah ku yang asri. Memandang kehijauan taman rumah ku. Melamun Sambil mendengar lagu lama. Lagu dari idolaku yang begitu kuidolakan saat aku muda.

**_geon jinsimiya Baby neoro gadeukhan nae soge gaseume ne soneul dae bwa. dugeungeorineun geol.  
meorissogen ontong neoya. sesang ane geotdoldeon nal jichin nal sal su itge hae jun neoya_**

Hembusan angin yang membawa debu dan asap polusi dari kendaraan menerpa rambutku yang mulai memutih. Tapi mungkin karena asrinya halaman belakang rumahku. Sesekali aku bisa merasa aku menghirup udara segar.

**_hanchameul banghwang kkeute (honja) gyeondyeosseo neo eobsi. (neo eobsi) ijeya naega chacheum pyeonghwaropge misoreul jitne  
eodumeul judeon keoteun (meolli) geodeojun ne songil. (ne songil) nunape nega bichwo seulpeum ttawin jiwojyeo_**

Bisingnya kendaraan begitu memusingkanku.

Tapi walau begitu.

Dengan alunan merdu suara orang yang begitu kucintai dan kuidolakan dari dulu. Membuatku merasa tenang. Baik hati maupun perasaanku.

**_ajikkkaji motaejun geu mal. mogi meyeo sikeunhan geu mal. nuguboda saranghae. ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
i sungani haengbokhae jeongmal. naege waseo gomawo jeongmal. nareul da jul han saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo._**

Kututup mataku.

Mencoba mendengar dan menghayati lagu ini.

Lagu yang begitu kucinta.

Lagu yang begitu memiliki arti yang mendalam untukku.

Dan untuk kami.

Elf.

_o_

_o0o_

_o_

"Nenek…" teriak seorang gadis kecil dari dalam rumah, dia berlari kecil dengan terburu-buru sambil mendekap boneka kelinci pink nya di dadanya. Dengan senyum sumringah. Gadis kecil ini menghampiriku. Dan dengan manjanya langsung duduk di pangkuanku.

"Duh duh... Minnie... Nenek sudah tua... Masa kamu langsung main lompat ke pangkuan nenek... Gimana kalau tulang-tulang nenek nanti copot" ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dia cekikikan sambil memainkan bonekanya.

_._

_Anak kecil ini adalah cucuku. Cucu pertamaku. Seorang gadis manis yang lincah. Walau dia masih bisa di bilang balita. Tapi dia begitu lincah sampai-sampai kedua orang tuanya pusing menjaganya. Dan dari beberapa hari yang lalu, anak dan menantuku datang kemari untuk menginap, tentu saja mereka tak lupa membawa si kecil Minnie ku._

_Minnie?. Kalian pasti kaget dengan nama anak ini._

_Ya. Tebakan kalian tepat. Mungkin karena kalian juga Elf sama sepertiku._

_Nama cucu manisku ini aku yang memberikannya. Minnie. Nama kecil dari idolaku. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau apa. Gadis kecilku ini begitu suka dengan warna pink dan kelinci._

_Hahaha, kenapa aku jadi bercerita masalah ini ya. Mungkin karena aku sudah tua. Dan saat aku mendengar lagu ini semua kisah masa mudaku muncul lagi._

.

"Nek? Nenek...!" teriak Minnie membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aih aih aih... Minnie... Kamu mau buat nenek tuli ya" kataku seraya mencubit pipi tembebnya gemas.

"hehehehe... Abis Nenek ngelamun sih" ucapnya sambil cengar cengir, "Nek. Nenek sering banget dengerin lagu ini. Memang nenek suka mereka betul ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Mereka idola nenek waktu muda".

Dengan sigap Minnie turun dari pangkuanku dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat dvd player ku taruh. Di ambilnya kotak kaset yang tergeletak di atasnya, "Su...Supe...Super" teriaknya bangga, aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, "Ju...ni...or?" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku tertawa melihat mimik wajahnya. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Kuraih Minnie ke pelukanku. Ku gendong dia berjalan ke taman. Dan duduk tenang di ayunan.

"Namanya Super Junior sayang" ucapku. Minnie mendelik melihatku. Mungkin karena dia yang masih terlalu kecil, jadi tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

Dengan memain-mainkan kasetku. Dia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum manis, "Mereka cakep yah nek" katanya.

"Omo... Cucu nenek sudah tahu cowok cakep ya" goda ku , "hayu... siapa yang ngajarin" dengan bercanda kugelitik pinggang minnie. Membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak kegelian, dan tanpa sengaja kotak kaset ku terlepas dari genggamannya, terjatuh ke tanah, membuat kotak kaset ku terlepas jadi dua.

Aku terkejut. Dengan cepat ku pindah Minnie dari pangkuanku, dan memungut kotak kasetku. Dengan hati-hati kupasang lagi kotak kaset yang terlepas jadi dua dan meneliti apa ada yang rusak, _'fuih, untunglah'_ gumamku dalam hati saat tahu tak ada yang lecet atau pun rusak.

_o_

_o0o_

_o_

Hiks Hiks Hiks

Kudengar suara tangis cecegukan, saat aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Minnie menangis sambil mendekap boneka kelinci pinknya.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepala Minnie lembut.

"hiks... Maaf nek... hiks... hiks... Minnie... Minnie... Ga sengaja... Maaf... huaaaaaaa"

"Omo... cup cup cup" kedekap tubuh kecil Minnie di pelukanku, "ga apa-apa sayang... ga apa-apa" kataku berusaha menenangkan Minnie seraya mengelus punggungnya.

"tapi... hiks... mereka kan... kesayangan nenek..." ucap Minnie terbata-bata karena tangisnya, "Nenek sering... mendengar lagu mereka... pasti itu karena nenek begitu suka mereka... huaaaaaa... maaf nek"

Aku tersenyum simpul mengetahui reaksi Minnie. Memang ini kaset paling berharga dari hidupku. Karena ini adalah album terakhir dari super junior. Album terakhir mereka sejak insiden itu.

Aku duduk kembali di ayunan, mendekap tubuh Minnie. "Sayang, menurutmu mana yang kamu suka diantara mereka?" tanyaku, sambil melihatkan cover depan album super junior.

Minnie memain-mainkan telunjuknya di dagunya, bergumam pelan. "Ini!" teriaknya dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk seseorang di cover kaset.

"Yakin kau suka dia sayang?"

Minnie mengangguk yakin.

"Mau tahu namanya?"

Minnie mengangguk tak sabar. Aku tersenyum. Kutarik tubuh Minnie lebih agar bisa kupeluk seluruh tubuhnya yang ada dipangkuanku.

"Namanya Kyu... Kyuhyun" ucapku.

"Gu? Gunyun?" ucap Minnie mencoba memastikan. Aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Bukan sayang. Kyuhyun."

"ehm... Dia cakep yah nek... hehehehe"

"omo omo omo... Cucu nenek sudah mulai genit yah..." godaku sambil menyeringai. Minnie hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi nek... Kakak yang ini juga cakep... hehehehe... Dia manis nek... Manis kayak Minnie... Tapi tentu Minnie yang lebih manis" ucapnya bangga sambil menunjuk seseorang lagi di cover kaset.

Melihat orang yang Minnie tunjuk aku hanya diam. Tapi langsung tersenyum, "Minnie suka dia?"

Minnie mengangguk, "Nek... Kakak-kakak ini pasti sekarang sudah tua... seperti nenek... rambutnya putih"

"Ya mungkin" gumamku pelan.

"Oh ya nek, kakak-kakak ini dimana sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Minnie hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Kuletakkan daguku di bahu Minnie.

"Sayang, kamu tau ga... Kakak yang ini namanya Minnie juga" ucapku sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Masa?"

"Ya... "

"Wah pantas kakak ini manis... namanya sama kayak Minnie sih" ucap Minnie bangga. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

"Jadi nek... mereka di mana sekarang?" desak Minnie manja. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Lagi-lagi aku merasa hatiku sakit.

Dan tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

"Nenek! Kenapa nenek menangis?" tanya Minnie khawatir. Dengan jari-jari kecilnya dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipiku.

"Nenek tak apa-apa sayang" ucapku lirih.

Kuambil kotak kaset itu. Kufokuskan pandanganku ke dua orang yang ada di cover kaset. Dua orang yang begitu kucinta saat muda dulu. Kyuhyun.

Dan.

Sungmin.

Kutatap lekat-lekat wajah mereka.

Dan.

Dengan alunan merdu lagu _all my heart_. Semua kenangan saat itu datang lagi. Kenangan saat aku muda dulu. Kenangan yang begitu mengejutkan aku, dan seluruh Elf di dunia. Kenangan tentang kebenaran yang tak sengaja kutahu dari berita yang disebarkan oleh para Antis.

**_ajikkkaji motaejun geu mal. mogi meyeo sikeunhan geu mal. nuguboda saranghae. ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
i sungani haengbokhae jeongmal. naege waseo gomawo jeongmal. nareul da jul han saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo._**

Lirik-lirik lagu itu merasuk ke setiap kenanganku

**_Baby Boo, My hot little figure sesangeul ontong dwijyeo, jichyeo sseureojil ttaejjeum  
nune barphin Venus nuni busyeo It feels like a dream, so don't wake me up.  
We so fly naragallae to the sky amudo uril banghae motadorok mallya_**

Dan entah mengapa. Seluruh kenangan itu datang lagi di pikiranku.

**_jabeun du son nochi anheul georan gobaek modu uril bureowo halgeoya yaksokhae  
igeon butagiya Baby naega neomanui namjaro neul gyeote meomul su itge soneul naemireo.  
naege jungyohan geon neoya. tteonalkkabwa mopsi geomna. neol mot nwa. eotteokedeun jikil geoya._**

Kenangan menyedihkan, tapi juga menyenangkan.

**_keun dongwa joheun cha (naege) eobseodo manjokhae. (manjokhae) teukbyeolhan neoui jonjaen geu mueotdo ganeumi an dwae.  
neol algo mannan mankeum (jeomjeom) nan heumppeok ppajyeotji. (ppajyeotji) kkumkkwotdeon jageun gippeum neoreul bomyeon geuryeojyeo._**

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat ke langit cerah.

**_ajikkkaji motaejun geu mal. mogi meyeo sikeunhan geu mal. nuguboda saranghae. ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
i sungani haengbokhae jeongmal. naege waseo gomawo jeongmal. nareul da jul han saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo.  
gugyeojin somanghana pyeolchyeobonda. geu soge neowa na geotgo isseo.  
neomu meoreotdeon nega dagawajul ttaemada nan nunmuri na Yeah~_**

_'dimana pun kalian berada. Aku harap kalian tetap bahagia. Karena disini aku begitu merestui kalian'_

**_ajikkkaji motaejun geu mal. mogi meyeo sikeunhan geu mal. nuguboda saranghae.  
ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
i sungani haengbokhae jeongmal. naege waseo gomawo jeongmal. nareul da jul han saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo._**

Dan kenangan itu datang kembali

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_Ehm, Ada yang minta Secuel-nya si Please Reset tuh Snow *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk yang review_

_Padahal cerita itu kan memang pasti ada secuel-nya ==' *colek-colek bahu si Snow_

_Yaik! Snow! Kok diam terus! Masa dari kita mulai posting di sini kamu ga pernah bicara sama sekali (ToT)_

_"Harus bicara apa?"_

_Nah itu bicara ^, ^_

_"..."_

_Itu tuh ada selama ini yang review fic yang di post di sini '0'_

_"Terus?"_

_==' Ya bilang apa kek gitu =='_

_"Harus?"_

_Menurutmu? *mulai bete mode on dengan tingkah cool Snow_

_"Kalau begitu. Hallo"_

_0,0 itu doang?_

_"Thank's sudah review, dan thank's mau baca tulisan kurang bermutu si baby. Padahal sudah lumayan ilustrasi plot yang ku buat. Tapi tetap karena dia yang nulis hasilnya jadi kurang"_

_What's? YAK! KOK MALAH NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!_

_"Bukannya itu kenyataan?"_

_Hueeeee ToT *nangis di pojokan! Siapin samurai buat bacok Snow tengah malam_

_Oh ya Snow! Tuh lihat! Kaget aku ternyata ada reader blog kita di sini O.o Ku kira ga ada ==' Habis bagaimanapun blog itu kan ga terkenal =='  
_

_"?"_

_Uhh~~~ Berarti terpaksa harus kenalkan diri nih? Menurutmu gimana Snow?_

_"Mau mu?"_

_Ehm ga deh ==' Ku kan mau jadi 'Baby' di sini. Kalau ngenalkan diri percuma dong aku dah sembunyi-sembunyi di sini. Tapi kayaknya dia termasuk reader baru? Soalnya dia bisa ga ngerti aku yang pembosanan sama nick author yang ku pakai, makanya jadi suka gonta-ganti =='_

_"Makanya jangan di ganti-ganti"_

_Habis bosan sih, toh walau begitu aku kan udah ngasih tahu di akhir fic (in blog) kalau aku ganti nick author lagi_

_"..."_

_Ais kamu ga seru Snow! Selalu cuekin aku, sok cool =='_

_"Kalau gitu nanti kamu buat pemberitahuan di blog, siapa-siapa author free, terus kasih tahu kalau kau ganti nick name author"_

_Ngerepotin snow!_

_"Kalau gitu selamanya orang lain ga tahu kalau semua nick itu pada dasarnya hanya satu orang"_

_Ais iyah deh ToT  
_

* * *

Mari lupakan yang di atas ==' Hanya selingan iklan yang ga jelas muncul tiba-tiba

Buat fic ini. Sebenarnya hampir mirip seperti kembali ke 'Awal'. Seperti keinginan dari Author *Plak

Cerita ini akan di mulai dari awal, yah alasannya sih supaya ada celah buat ngubah masa depan (Fic Please Reset the Time), kan aku ga mau kyu-min keluar dari super junior karena alasan seperti itu (ToT)

Dan seperti biasa, sebenarnya aku ragu untuk meminta RnR di fic kurang bermutu ini (T, T)

Tapi kalau kalian mau review Aku akan sangat berterima kasih.

Oh ya satu lagi. Khusus di 'Nenek' di atas itu, anggap saja itu kalian, para Elf ^^' *Di tabok gara-gara samakan nenek-nenek dengan Elf


	2. Chapter 2 : The Long Memories

_Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dan seluruh Pemain yang mau membagi waktunya untuk muncul di sini_

_Rating : PG_

_Gengre : Antara Yaoi dan Straight_

_Summary : Apakah ada hal yang bernama "cinta sejati" dan "cinta semu"?. Aku mencintai seseorang dan ku yakinin dialah orang yang ku cinta. Namun, hatiku berkata lain saat bertemu dengannya._

_Disclaimer : Super Junior Member's adalah milik seluruh Elf. Dan aku adalah salah satunya._

_Warning : Ini adalah secuel dari fic "Please reset the time! Again!". Karena ini adalah secuel-nya jadi jangan kaget bila jalan ceritanya begitu rancu!_

_Untuk Kharakter 'Haneul' adalah kharakter asli, dan dia menang kekasih Cho Kyuhyun saat masih sekolah.  
_

.

_Music : It's you – Super Junior_

_Mood : Kesal_

_

* * *

.

* * *

  
_

_Author by baby kyumin  
_

_Illustration story by Snow L_

_

* * *

.

* * *

_

_**Korean South, Tahun 2004**_

_**.**_

**_"KYUUUUUUUUU! BANGUN!_**" teriak Oemma Kyuhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun.**_ "KYUUUUUUUUU! KAMU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH KAH!"._**

"Arraseo Oemma!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat, mungkin karena baru bangun tidur.

_"Ck ck ck... Dasar... Pasti dia begadang lagi semalam main game"_ gumam Oemma Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi kembali ke lantai 1, ke dapur.

.

.

Di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk kasar. Dan merentangkan tangannya keatas, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dengan malas-malasan, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan berjalan sempoyongan, diambilnya handuk bersih di lemari. Meselempangkan di bahu dan berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

_20 menit kemudian_.

Kyuhyun yang sudah segar bugar. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bersiul-siul kecil. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan acak. Tubuhnya yang tak berotot tapi juga tak kurus bisa terlihat jelas karena dia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Dibukanya lemari pakaian. Dan diambil seragam sekolahnya.

**_"KYUHYUN!"_** teriak Oemma Kyuhyun dari dapur.

"Neeee...! Sebentar lagi aku turun"

_Huh._

_._

_.  
_

Butuh waktu 15 menit Kyuhyun berdandan rapi. Dilihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. _Sip, sempurna_.

Dengan bersenandung riang. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur. "Pagi Noona" ucap Kyuhyun saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kakak perempuannya, Cho Ahra, saat mau masuk ke dapur.

"Pagi Kyu" sahut Ahra.

"Kyu! Mulai sekarang kurangi main game! Lihat tampangmu! Kusut gara-gara bergadang terus!" ketus Oemma Kyu saat melihat anaknya masuk, dan duduk manis di meja makan.

"ehm..."

Oemma Kyu hanya mendesah pelan melihat sikap Kyu yang tak peduli. "Dasar kamu ini, Appa lihat anakmu, sesekali tegur dia" ucapnya sambil memberikan secangkir kopi hangat ke suaminya.

"Sudahlah Oemma. Toh prestasi Kyu di sekolah tak buruk-buruk juga" bela Ahra. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan setuju sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya.

"Ahra, kau jangan sering manjakan adikmu" kata Oemma Kyu kesal, sambil meletakkan sarapan pagi untuk kedua anaknya dan suaminya. Sarapan sederhana ala barat. Dengan telur setengah matang, sosis, potongan wortel & buncis, dan beberapa daging ham.

Kyu dan Ahra hanya diam saat memakan makan pagi mereka, sementara Oemma dan Appa mereka terlihat asik mengobrol sesuatu. Walau terkadang, obrolan mereka berubah arah ke perilaku Kyu yang terlalu suka main game atau Ahra yang terlalu cool. Yah, ini adalah hal yang biasa. Karena seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, pagi hari ini di lalui keluarga Cho dengan kebisingan dan omelan-omelan dari Nyonya Cho. Dan 3 anggota keluarga lainnya hanya bisa mendesah capek.

Merasa bosan dengan omongan Oemma mereka yang hanya membahas hal itu saja. Ahra dan Kyu secepat mungkin menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak keluar.

"Oemma, Appa, aku pergi duluan" kata Kyu sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Aku juga Oemma Appa" kata Ahra sambil membawa tas kulitnya yang tergantung di kursi.

.

.

"Kyu, kau mau kuantar?" tanya Ahra saat mereka sudah diluar rumah, "Hari ini aku ada perlu di kampus, jadi kalau mau sekalian kuantar."

"Tidak Noona. Hari ini aku mau pergi ke sekolah bareng haneul. Hehehehehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil cengar cengir. Ahra hanya diam melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Kyu..."

"Ehm?"

"Kau benar-benar suka dengan Haneul?"

"Kenapa Noona tanya begitu?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Noona nya ini. Memang selama ini dia tak begitu sering perkenalkan kekasihnya, Park Haneul, ke keluargannya. Tapi dia tahu. Pasti bukan ini alasan keraguan Noona nya.

"Tak apa-apa, Cuma tanya aja, kau masih berhubungan dengan dia?" Tanya ahra lagi, sambil berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Tentu saja, hari ini hari jadi kami yang ke 1. Makanya Noona... Carikan alasan ke Aemma dan Appa ya... Aku kayaknya pulang telat hari ini pinta" Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon. Ahra hanya terdiam. Tapi dia akhirnya tersenyum simpul, "Oke, asal jangan terlalu malam, dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya."

Mendengar persetujuan Noona nya, Kyu begitu senang sampai-sampai memeluk erat Ahra, "Kyu lepaskan, sesak."

"Maaf Noona. Hehehehehehehe" Kyu melepaskan pelukannya, dan berjalan ke arah halte bus.

.

_(di rumah)_

_(setelah kyuhyun pulang sekolah)  
_

.

"Kyaaa... Manisnya...!" teriak Ahra dan Oemmanya berbarengan. Mata mereka begitu terfokus melihat televisi. Kedua tangan mereka mendekap erat pipi mereka. Dan ekspresinya begitu berbinar-binar.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air. Di tatapnya Noona dan Oemma-nya yang tak peduli dengan pertanyaannya. Kyu dengan santai berjalan mendekat. Dilihatnya televisi yang menyala dan sepertinya sedang memutar sebuah drama. Tapi Kyu yang tahu alasan histeris Noona dan Oemmanya memilih tak peduli.

Saat dia akan berbalik kembali didapur. Sekilas tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang di kenalnya di drama itu.

.

DEG

.

Jantung Kyu berdetak tak karuan. Tapi dia berusaha meyakinin apa yang di lihatnya salah.

Dan sekali lagi, sosok namja itu tak sengaja tersorot kamera.

**PRANG**

Saat meyakinin sosok itu memang orang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Membuat gelas itu terjatuh ke lantai keramik dan pecah.

.

DEG

DEG DEG

.

_Dia kan_

_.  
_

DEG

DEG DEG

_._

_Tidak mungkin_

_Masa dia selebriti?_

.

DEG DEG DEG

_._

_Tapi itu memang dia_

_Aku yakin itu dia_

.

DEG

DEG DEG

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

Hufh! Fic yang membosankan yah!

_"Itu karena kamu **Sama sekali** ga fokus di fic ini kan! Kenapa fic ini sama sekali tak kau kembangkan! Hanya menulis ilustrasi cerita!"_

Habis lagi malas pas buatnya,_ Snow_ =='

_"Kebiasaan burukmu benar-benar tak bisa berubah! Ubah sedikit kebiasaan burukmu itu! Gara-gara kau fic ini sama sekali tak layak di baca!"_ *Lempar naskah fic ke lantai sambil mengerutu, terus ninggalin aku gitu aja o.O

**YAK _SNOW_! KOK MARAH SIH!**

**.  
**

Aish~ Marah deh dia ==' Udahlah ga usah di peduliin tuh anak =='

Oh ya, karena aku sendiri sadar fic ini memang kualitas kelas buruk alias setara dengan sampah yang berserakan di jalan.

Aku yakin kalian tak akan RnR fic ini (ToT)

Tapi aku pasrah aja dah (ToT)

See you next chap *lambai-lambai sambil lari ngejar _Snow_ yang keburu udah jauh


End file.
